


Shibari

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin wakes up tied up shibari style, blindfolded and with a gag-ball inside his mouth. And he gets the best sex session in his life, even when he’s manhandled.<br/>Warning: Uke!Jin and rough sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibari

Jin slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see a thing. He realized he must have his eyes covered and, wanting to bring his hand to remove the blindfold, he noticed that he couldn’t move. At all. He tried wriggling a bit, moving his hands, which were brought together to his back, but that only hurt him, his neck more likely, as the rope around his neck tightened.  
What the fuck? He yelled inwardly, not being able to voice it out, as a gag was placed in his mouth. The first thing that crossed his mind was that it must be a dream, for sure. Such things, like going to bed after a full night of drinking and partying, then waking up tied up shibari style couldn’t happen in real life, right? And he was also naked? He came to realize it as soon as he heard the door open and then close, the draft of air produced in the process sending a chill down his spine. Well, at least he was grateful that whoever did this to him was gentle enough not to throw him outside, naked and tied up, the fluffy thing beneath him indicating he was on a bed.  
“I see you finally woke up.” He heard his boyfriend’s familiar voice, even though the tone was slightly different from Kame’s usual soft and loving one. He didn’t expect that, but he didn’t expect this situation either.  
“Don’t try to struggle, because you’ll only hurt yourself.” He heard the younger one utter while making his way to where Jin was lying on his stomach, and the latter tried to at least mumble something, but the only things that came out were incomprehensible and muffled sounds. “Oh, and don’t try to speak either. The gag-ball won’t allow you to.” Kame let out, sitting onto the bed and playfully slapping one of his asscheeks, teasingly pulling the string, making Jin groan in pain as it tightened around his neck.  
“You’re probably wondering why you’re tied up like this.” The younger one chuckled while carefully removing his tank top. “I did that since it was our deal that the next time you come home late and drunk, I get to do whatever I want to you.” He slipped out of his jeans and stroked his newly awakened member a couple of times, then straddled Jin and rubbed his shaft against Jin’s buttocks. “And this is what I want.” He began dry humping the older one, once again pulling the rope, making Jin hiss in pain as the rope carved deeper into his neck.  
Smirking, the younger one got up and, taking the bottle of lube from the nearby stand, he coated his member, pouring a little bit of the thick liquid onto his fingers too. Then he spread Jin’s legs a bit, so that the enticing hole came into his view, making his member twitch in anticipation. Licking his lips, he also coated the entrance, teasingly poking it with the tip of his finger, making the older one hiss in pain.  
Kame removed his finger and plunged into the tight hole, stretching it with every single inch he inserted, his expression turning into an ecstatic one. He moaned deeply and stilled when he was buried up to the hilt, enjoying the walls tightening around his shaft. He could get used to the this wonderful feeling, he thought, as Jin was biting the gag-ball as hard as he could, his face contorted in pain at the sudden invasion.  
The younger one pulled out slowly, enjoying the velvety wall milking his shaft, in the same teasingly slow pace inserting it again, feeling his whole body shudder from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. He took his time and repeated the action a couple of times until he heard a muffled whimper from the form lying on his stomach beneath him.  
The pain almost disappeared and Jin felt his own shaft rock hard as his boyfriend picked up the pace, changing the position, pumping from a different angle and finally hitting his most sensitive spot. His whimpers turned out into muffled moans as much as the gag-ball permitted him, while he began humping the mattress underneath him, in search of the heavenly friction.  
“You like that, huh?” Kame let out between pants for air, pulling the rope, making it tighten around Jin’s neck once again, the latter deeply groaning in both pain and pleasure.  
Kame increased his pace, furiously pumping inside his lover, moving his hands down to Jin’s ass cheeks and fondled the area. He squeezed the flesh into his hands and, thinking only at his release, he kept thrusting inside his lover, drops of sweat forming on his forehead, sliding down on his perfectly-shaped body.  
Jin lost himself into the pleasure, a type of pleasure he never thought could even exist. He eagerly rocked his hips, meeting the younger one’s thrusts, and rubbed his erection against the mattress, enjoying the delicious friction and quivered each time the member inside him touched the magic spot.  
“I’m… I’m…” Kame announced, even though he couldn’t finish the sentence as a loud cry of pleasure replaced the words while he came, unloading all of his semen inside his lover.  
Hearing the wonderful sounds his boyfriend let out, which brought him on the verge of the orgasm, Jin rocked his hips a couple of times until he spurted his load on the clean sheets, biting the gag-ball once again, groaning deeply.  
The pain of the invasion was worth it, he thought as he was lying there, enjoying his afterglow, wondering if this was the way Kame must feel every time he’s the one on top. And the gag-ball, the blindfold and the shibari/kinbaku, not a bad idea as the pain did nothing more than increase his pleasure.  
A few minutes later, he heard a still panting Kame approaching him and removing the blindfold. Jin blinked a couple of times, patiently waiting for his eyes to adjust to the strong light in the room which Jin discovered was Kame’s bedroom, and the latter removed the gag-ball as well.  
“Did you like that?” Kame asked, a smug smile creeping onto his face.  
“Yeah, actually I did.” He admitted as his boyfriend proceeded in untying him. “How about you?” he asked, while turning around, rubbing his abused, red and sore wrists, tasting also a little bit of blood in his mouth.  
“More than you can imagine.” Kame replied, straddling him as he was now lying onto his back. Leaning down on him, the younger one pressed their lips together in a sweet and loving kiss, for the first time that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
